


Being Alive

by voiceoftime



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voiceoftime/pseuds/voiceoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little vignette before Series 4 inspired by the song Being Alive from Company. Jecker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Alive

Disclaimer: I don’t care if they’re not mine, I demand more Primeval! Someone, make this happen. And not that New World thing. I want Connor and Abbey and Jess and Becker and Lester and Matt and Emily. Fix this. Now.

Meanwhile, I definitely don’t own _Company_ , which the song “Being Alive” comes from.

 

_…What do you get? Someone to hold you too close, Someone to hurt you too deep, Someone to sit in your chair, To ruin your sleep…_

Becker was a soldier, he should know better than this. But he had let them in, let himself care about them, and look where it had gotten him. Connor, Abby, Danny, Sarah. All gone. And now he was alone.

They were gone and he was dying. Slowly and alone.

Never again.

This was his job. He’d keep these people safe, but he wouldn’t let them in. He wouldn’t let them hurt him again.

Surely it was better to be alone, than to feel this pain.

And maybe, if he kept telling himself that long enough, he could drown out the voice that kept telling him the others would be the first to tell him he was wrong.

_…Someone to need you too much, Someone to know you too well, Someone to pull you up short, And put you through hell…_

She’d read his personal file. She kept asking questions.

What was Abby like?

Did Connor actually use him to intimidate a teenager?

Why didn’t Danny just take no for an answer?

…

How did Sarah really die?

Always so bright. Always so happy. Everything he didn’t want in his life.

So why did he feel this warmth when she smiled at him?

_..._ _Someone you have to let in…Someone whose feelings you spare…Someone who, like it or not, will want you to share…A little, a lot…_

Jess Parker.

How did someone so small manage to break through? Every time he started to drown in the guilt, she always seemed to be there, pulling him back out with a laugh or a smile.

He really wanted to hate her.

But instead, he found himself offering to tell her anything she wanted to know.

How did she do that?

She made him want to make her smile.

She made him want to smile.

_Somebody to force me to care…somebody make me come through…_

She made him feel alive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little vignette before series 4. What do you think?
> 
> Abbey


End file.
